


Be My Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Old Work, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentine isn't always a joyful and special holiday.Some consider it a useless day of the year.But one of these people is in for a hell of a surprise.(This was written in 2013)
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 5





	Be My Valentine

Step by step... grey tiles slowly passing by under his feet. Stepping on dry leaves that remained after the winter. the wind tugging at his coat. The weather is cold for a day in February. It is supposed to be spring. But the weather doesn't add to that fact.

Just this one cursed day of the year had to be the one day his car broke down. Life is not fair: he thought and he pulled his coat tightly around him. He never liked this day of the year. Chocolates everywhere until you've seen so much chocolate you would actually want to poke your eyes out. And crazy girls. Either screaming or sobbing when you reject those damn brown sweets. No, this was indeed his least favorite day of the year. If only he could make it to his apartment without anyone disturbing him for that annoying tradition of the 14th of this month. Which is today.

"Jaejoong-hyung!" The male heard his name being called and it shrunk his chest. Now of all times and of all days... He didn't feel the need to turn around. He knew exactly who had called him. And he wasn't in the mood to respond. He just kept his eyes on the ground and slowed down his pace. Running away wouldn't work. Having known the male who called out to him, for a long time, gives him the knowledge of the level of stubbornness the other male has. Soon the other male had caught up with him and started to walk beside him.

"Say Jaejoong. You know what day of the year it is?" The other teased him. The latter groaned in annoyance and glared from the corner of his eyes to the other. "You know what day it is Yunho. The 14th of February. So don't ask." He sneered at the tanned male walking beside him. He didn't like the teasing. He didn't like a lot about Yunho. Yet for some reason, They have become friends. "aww don't be so grumpy. Isn't it nice to know so many people share their love today?"

"Yunho, i'm not interested okay? i hate valentine and all the trouble that comes with it. There's too many girls hanging around my neck each year." The other looks a bit surprised. "Yoochun doesn't seem to have a problem with that." The older male sighs deeply again. He has lost count of how many times he had done that today. "Yeah, but i'm not Yoochun. I don't like it at all." The pale man started to speed up his pace again. He wanted to go home as fast as he possibly could. lock all windows and doors and wait until this day of horror was over.

"Aren't you depressed. What horror happened to you that you hate this day so?" That was the one thing Yunho shouldn't ask. He didn't want to talk about it. It's not that this day had caused him any trouble with the tradition of today. But he had other bad memories he preferred not to talk about. Like for instance, His biological mother abandoned him on valentine's day. His adoptive father died on valentine's day. And he and his mother were put on the streets the next valentine's day.fragments of these memories were known to Yunho. His friend walking beside him did not know the whole truth. But that the memories were bad, That he knew. "Yunho, you know better than to ask me about why i hate this day."

"Right, Sorry. I wasn't trying to provoke you or anything. I just wanted to cheer you up. You seem so depressed." The older male knew his friend was right. Among his memories, the fact that he was still single added to his miserable feelings against today. He tried dating a girl once, but it didn't work out. He must be born to be lonely; is what he thought. He didn't really care about being single. What he cared about was the kind of relationship he would have, were he not single. He wanted someone he could trust. But that someone never came.

"Say Jaejoong, My sister has begged me to let her stay in my place for today. Because she still lives with our parents and she wants to spend some time with her boyfriend." The older male listened to the words of his tanned friend and already knew slightly where the conversation was going. "So, now i got kicked out of my own apartment. Can i please crash at your place?" The pale man sighed and ruffled through his raven black hair. "Why don't you stay with Changmin? I know he'll be happy to have you over... As long as you bring food, that is."

"aww please hyung, You can't do this to me. Besides i heard he's got a girl over there." A chuckle escaped the pale man before he could stop it. "A girl? Changmin has a girl? She must be good at cooking then. I'm sorry Yunho. Try Yoochun or Junsu." Again the tanned man threw in a counter argument. "They are both occupied doing lord knows what. Please hyung. Don't make me sleep on the streets." The tanned man looked at his elder with begging eyes. making his dark almond eyes as big as possible. The elder had no choice but to say yes. This puppy look was too much to handle.

"Oh alright. Just stop looking at me like that. We're here anyway." With the talking the other hadn't noticed they walked all the way to the elder's apartment. Without another word the owner of the apartment opened his door to let the tanned man in. Happily the tanned man kicked off his shoes and went straight for the big sofa in the living room. The other just sighed softly and kicked off his shoes as well. "Since you'll be crashing here you get to pick dinner." The older male said while walking to the open kitchen which was in the corner of the living room. "Oh i'm fine with anything. But i like ramen. If you have that." The tanned man answered while searching his bag for something. "I've got some wine for us." he said when he pulled the bottle from his bag. "Red or white?"

"Red. want me to pour you a glass?" as answer the pale elder brought two glasses to the living room. "So why are you here huh? i'm surprised that you still don't have a girlfriend, Yunho." The older male stated. Not really interested in what the answer would be. Yunho wasn't easy if it was for relationships. He was a very picky guy. Not that Jaejoong minded. He liked not being the only one among his friends, still single. "I'm not interested in those girls chasing me. I already have someone i like. But i wonder if it could work between us." The tanned male said while sipping of his wine. His words made the older wonder. Was it a good thing that he stayed single for so long? After all he did feel rather lonely lately. But that feeling always seemed to disappear when his tanned friend was around. But then again he wasn't sure if he was ready for any relationship at all. Not even knowing if he was straight or gay or maybe bi-sexual, it was gonna be hard to find someone.

"What about you Jae? Ever thought about a girlfriend?" The elder shook his head. "Boyfriend then?" With shock he looked at his tanned friend who just asked him a very intimate question. "Yunho! wha-" The younger chuckled at his reaction. "Well you never know! it worked out for Yoochun and Junsu. there's no shame in liking someone. even if it's a guy." The older blushed slightly and looked away. "That's easy for you to say. You know you are Bi-sexual. Heck. I don't even know what i am!" The younger raised his shoulders and spoke bluntly. "Well there's only one way to find out."

The elders jaw dropped to the floor. "Yunho. You're not suggesting that i-"

"Should sleep with a guy? actually that's exactly what i'm saying." His almond eyes sparkled when he finished the older's line. The pale man could only stare at his friend with his doe eyes wide from shock. The thought of even going there scared him. Besides who was it gonna be? He didn't like the idea of just picking up some random stranger. This day was just getting worse by the minute. There they were. Two friends each with a glass of red wine, the bottle in the middle and their conversation turned to an intimate subject called Sex. The older man didn't like where this was going. They never talked freely about this subject so he knew the tanned man must be up to something.

"I can't. just can't. that's the end of it. I don't want to talk about this. besides today has put me in a bad mood." the pale answered quickly before the tanned male could continue on the subject. But he had mistaken when he thought that would stop the man. "Why are you so scared Jae? it's really not that bad! you're just grumpy because we're talking about this on valentine's day." The older quickly got on his feet to run to the kitchen but the tanned man had already grabbed him by the arm. "Sleep with me Jae. I'm not a stranger."

"Yah! what are you saying! so suddenly! don't talk so bluntly. Like hell i'll share the bed with you! no way!" The pale pulled back his arm but the other kept tugging at his arm. "You're scared. Don't be Jae. Don't fight it. Be my valentine." The shock set in even further. How dare he bring up the cursed traditions of the day he hated the most. "Get out! let go and get out! You're crazy!" The pale man tried to run away but tripped over the coffee table. It allowed the tanned man to catch him and wrap both his arms around the older's waist. "Let go of me!" But the tanned man wrapped his arms around him even tighter. "Don't fight it Jae. Please. I know you hate this day so. It only brings you bad memories. Let me change that for you. I can make you feel good. I'll give you good memories. All you have to do is give in."

The pale man stopped to struggle in the younger's embrace. "What did you say?" The tanned man turned him around in his arms to be able to lock his almond eyes on the big doe eyes in front of him. "Today should be a happy day. Don't hate it. Don't you remember anything good about valentine's day?" He looked sad. So sad that finally the older man started to understand he was missing something. Something he couldn't remember. What happened on valentine's day? "i... I met you on valentine's day..." The tanned man says. Suddenly the older remembered. And how actually every valentine's day he was never alone. Yunho was always with him on the 14th of February. "you.. you're...you're crazy."

"No Jae, I'm your valentine. Always have been. Always will be. But you never thought about us that way. I just wanted to make you feel happy about today." Even though the older remembered, he still didn't understand. "Why?" The tanned man leaned closer to him and looked deeply in his doe eyes. "Because I want to make you feel like i always feel on valentine. I feel happy. I want you to be happy too." Again the pale man couldn't help to ask why. "Because i love you Kim Jaejoong. Please be my valentine."

The older felt like his head was making over-hours and one thought after another crossed his head. But before he could respond the tanned man had already pushed his lips to his own and closed his eyes in passion. "Yunho..." The other mumbled and he heard a soft "Be my valentine" before his head turned blank.

The sun almost went down and it was very late in the afternoon. What a wonderful dream... A pale beauty yawned when he stretched and woke up to find himself in bed. Naked, With his best friend Yunho at his side. Also naked. He couldn't remember what happened. And why the two of them were like that. Until his eye fell on the calendar. And with shock his head reminded him of today's number and month. February the 14th. Valentine's day. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. He didn't hate today anymore. Because he remembered everything he dreamed. It wasn't a dream after all. because he remembered the exact details. He even remembered what the weather was like when he was walking home:

Step by step... grey tiles slowly passing by under his feet. Stepping on dry leaves that remained after the winter. the wind tugging at his coat. The weather is cold for a day in February. It is supposed to be spring. But the weather doesn't add to that fact.

Just this one cursed day of the year had to be the one day his car broke down. Life is not fair: he thought and he pulled his coat tightly around him. He never liked this day of the year. Chocolates everywhere until you've seen so much chocolate you would actually want to poke your eyes out. And crazy girls. Either screaming or sobbing when you reject those damn brown sweets. No, this was indeed his least favorite day of the year. If only he could make it to his apartment without anyone disturbing him for that annoying tradition of the 14th of this month. Which is today...


End file.
